horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Megasoma
Dude what's that large shadow in the water... bruh its just a snake why are you so paranoid. It's a very large horned frog with some spikes and plating on its back with a venomous snake for a tongue that helps it find food. It can swallow multiple targets at a time and the snake can act separately. The frog and the snake are of one mind and the frog can see everything the snake can see and vice versas. Stats Huge beast, unaligned AC: 14 HP: 150 , Snake 20 Speed 40 ft. swim 40 ft Str 16 Dex 16 Con 10 Int 4 Wis 12 Cha 4 Challenge 6 (2,300 xp) Skills: Perception +3 Stealth + 5, Senses: Darkvision 60ft Amphibious: The megasoma can breath air and water Standing Leap: The megasoma's long jump is 25 ft and its high jump is 15 ft with or without a running start Resistance to bludgeoning damage 'Actions: ' The megasoma can attack twice, once with the snake and once for itself. Bite. Melee + 6 reach 5ft one target 2d10 + 5 piercing damage, The target is grappled (escape dc 13) until the grapple ends, the target is restrained, the megasoma cannot bite another target, the megasoma's snake tongue can still attack Venomous strike. Melee +6 reach 30ft one target 2d4 piercing damage plus 3d6+3 poison damage. The target must make a Con dc 15, on a failed save they are paralyzed for one minute and fall prone, or half as much damage on a successful one. A creature can repeat this dc at the end of each of its turns, if it passes it is immune to the paralyzing effect of the poison for 12 hours. Venomous Grapple: As a bonus action the megasoma can pull a creature within 30 ft of it to a space 5ft from it that is paralyzed and grapple it. Swallow. The megasoma makes one bite attack against a Medium or smaller target it is grappling or within 5ft of it. If the attack hits, the target is swallowed, and the grapple ends. The swallowed target is blinded and restrained, it has total cover against attacks and other effects outside the frog, and it takes 5 (2d4) acid damage at the start of each of the megasoma's turns. The megasoma can have up to 2 medium targets or 4 small targets swallowed at a time. If the megasoma dies, a swallowed creatures is no longer restrained by it and can escape from the corpse using 5 ft. of movement, exiting prone. Tremorous Leap. Str/Dex Save, The Megasoma can choose a space 20 ft from its position and leap to that space. Every creature within 15 ft of that space takes 3d8 bludgeoning on a failed save and are knocked prone or half damage on a successful one. If you are in the space of the megasoma take an additional take an additional 2d6 bludgeoning damage on a failed save or half damage on a successful and you are knocked prone. Category:Monsters Category:NPCs